User talk:Enbace
Hi Hello, welcome to Naruto Fanon, i hope you have a great time here --Seireitou 06:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Thank you, i look forward to working with you and yes, when you wish, ill face you in a fight --Seireitou 06:15, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Well Well, im not going to toot my own horn here but i have defeated two very powerful Uchihas, Ryun Uchiha and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, both once, long story with both. --Seireitou 06:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Heh thank you, i do try my best, ^_^ --Seireitou 06:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Same Same here! --Seireitou 06:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Itachi and Tsunade Well, for Itachi, i believed that Kishimoto never really made a detailed past for Itachi and plus since he was one of my favorite Uchihas, i chose to make him Seireitou's friend. For Tsunade, well, they both share similar likes and ideals, both liking drinking and gambling (Tsunade more then him though). Plus, she's my favorite Kunoichi, for her strength and plus, you can agree with me that she's hot, right? --Seireitou 06:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) You? So, what gave you the idea for Kimimaro's cousin? --Seireitou 07:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Thats cool, ive always liked that style of fighting that Kimimaro imploys. Also, its getting late for me so i have to log off, but ill be on tomorrow, so, ill see ya then --Seireitou 07:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) no srry i'm notDarknesslover5000 08:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- we makes stuff stuff like characters. mines Ahat--e Kurosaki. Darknesslover5000 08:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yo! Hey, seems like I was a bit late in the greeting. So hi, I'm Steel, a fairly major contributor to the site, here to tell you to have a good time and think creatively! --Cold hard steel 12:55, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ps. Seireitou has been considered arrogant, but don't let the annoying part fool you. He's a good fighter and a pretty good author, but some of his projects are... controversial. Heya! Hey! My name is Rasengan888 and I'm an official admin here. I work at the Narutopedia and here so I'm a great editors at both places. My characters are Otonami Sokudo and Boushi Denkou. Anyways, I'm a proctor at any tournament, so if you want to participate at a tournament, just sign in and read the guidelines of how to get in one. The next tournament is Tag-Team Tournament which doesn't come out until around March 22nd. So, yeah, WELCOME to the Naruto Fanon Wikia! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 13:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ???? WHY ??? Sometimes... like in this case... i don't see messages from the master of the page (in this case enbace) why is this? However welcome enbace ^_^ be careful with sakennousama he can wipe us out by merely scratching is nose ^_^ --Kaevan 15:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Well, about that... Well, originally I was a second user on my younger brother's account,his names Haru. I was the main creative editor for the file, and he was the actual writer. When he registered to become an admin, Ten Tails said that he would only let him become one if there were only one user on the file. So I made my own, and here I am now. I'm telling you this because When I was on the file, I made several characters, at least a dozen, all for my organization the Guardians. In this case, I don't have a single character, but my favorites have to be James, Ean, and my other captains. --Cold hard steel 15:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC) no Srry but noDarknesslover5000 16:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- So Yes I am fighting Ryun he is a Friend I guess you would say..outside this fannon dal he is my best friend but about earlier Idk if I want to fight you, you are just starting out and all5 Tailed Gobi 20:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sure kiddo Hey I would be open to training your character and it would make sense so I will get with you on that in a min.5 Tailed Gobi 00:15, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I was wondering, how do you add the infobox box the right? You havent Written in a while just checking to see if your okay.5 Tailed Gobi 01:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) invation and help with ideas Hi I was wondering if you woul like one of your rouge ninjas to join the Alpha Akatsuki If you would tell me on my talk page. Also I 'm making a weapon for Leon Dorogon,Matt Dorogan and Emile but i dont have any ideas. Don't forget to put the name and descrption and the type of weapon it is. I will be picking the best 3 thankyou very much.Naruto2 15:12, 10 February 2009 (UTC)